


Encore

by orphan_account



Series: Eren Is Small and Eren Is Kinky [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shota, Young Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin admits to Levi that he's attracted to their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> **PEDOPHILIA IS IN THIS FIC**
> 
> And now... The moment you've all been waiting for (or maybe not)...
> 
> The time when Monarch updates with another SNK fic!!
> 
> It's been a while hasn't it? Almost half a year. I wanted to finish this story that's been sitting in my backlog for a year for all my loyal fans, because honestly, you guys are the best. I love and appreciate all of the support I get from you guys, it makes my day so much better.  
> This story isn't my best, I will admit, but it's just something I whipped up to get myself back into the swing of things. More SNK will come soon!! Thank you all so much and enjoy. ♡

Levi and Erwin had always been sexually active. Extremely active.

They fucked in the living room, in the bath, in public restrooms and even gave each other handjobs in the theater at one point. They loved the thrill of potentially getting caught in the act, but the thing they loved even more was the feeling of hot flesh against their own. Blowjobs in the morning and sex almost everyday - it was almost as if they were living in a dream of their own sexual fantasies. They explored many kinks, some to be loved and others to never be mentioned again; they knew their limits, but they were never too weak to go until they had to tap out; they were meant for each other, the perfectly sculpted adonis met the sultry incubus he was looking for all his life.

After being married for around a year and a half, things settled down a bit and sex came to them slower than before. It wasn’t that their sex was any different than before, God no, but the chances to perform became fewer and fewer. Every once in awhile Erwin would call in “sick” to work just to spend all day pounding into his stay-at-home husband. On their two year anniversary, Levi became quite the impatient young man and slid under the table at a gourmet restaurant to give his lover the most exquisite and nerve wracking blowjob he had ever received.

By the time they had been together for six years, married for three, the two invested a lot of thought and patience into their newly adopted son, Eren. It took the couple a while to figure out if they had wanted to execute this plan entirely, if they  _ really _ wanted a child, and the answer was yes. They had gotten their boy when he was at the uncontrollable age of five (big mistake) from an orphanage a few streets down from their own home. The adoption went smoothly, besides a few questions about both of Eren’s new parents being male. They matter wasn’t dwelled on for too long after Levi threatened to sue.

And now, after three years of being with the light of their lives, that charming, suave beast with the blonde hair confessed his attraction for their son. 

“What the  _ fuck _ !?” Levi spat, raising his hand to his husband and giving him a violent smack to the cheek. Erwin assumed this would happen, but he let his small lover continue to batter him until he was a panting man, fuming with rage.

“I know it’s odd, Levi-” Another hard hit to his face.

“Odd? You call that _odd_ _?  _ That’s fucking disgusting, Erwin!” The older of the men nodded, wiping some scarlet blood from his lower lip. “I know what’s going through your mind, Levi, but if we don’t touch him, nothing bad is being done…” Erwin gently graced his arms around his partner, “If he sees his parents making love, what’s the harm? We’re only exposing him to the real world.”

Levi hated Erwin. Smooth talk and a few teasing touches had him begging that man like a fucking dog.

* * *

 

“Eren, do you mind if Papa and I watch TV with you?” Erwin asked, grinning at his son and patting the large free space next to their four foot tall son. The brunette giggled and pulled on the hand that was three times as big as his own. Erwin sat down and felt his baby cling onto his arm, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. Erwin glanced to the hallway and saw Levi heading towards his family with a peculiar walk and a glare that could kill.

“Ah, come sit with us,” Erwin called his husband over, leaving enough room on the right side of his body so he could cradle both of his boys.

Levi sat, legs and arms crossed, fuming, and Eren continued to snuggle in closely to his daddy until he was partially in his lap, leaning over to hold on to his other, much smaller father. “Papa, what's wrong?” The boy asked with intrigued green eyes, clasping his dainty hands onto one of Levi’s wrists that was firmly pressed against his chest. Erwin laughed to himself, snaking an arm around Levi’s thin waist, the other stroking up the boy's hairless thighs.

“Nothing is wrong, Eren,” Levi answered, pulling his son into his lap and away from the blonde’s touch. Erwin only planted a kiss onto his husband's head.

Mr. Smith, originally Ackerman, was , quite frankly, _disgusted_  with his husband. He had often noticed Erwin petting Eren’s body when he held him and saw the man giving the eight year old long kisses on the mouth, which he thought to be chaste - acts of fatherly love. Eren had always been a very clingy child, so it wasn't strange for his parents to give him lots of physical affection, but this? He didn't know what Erwin intended to do with their boy. He would keep a sharper eye out.

After a while of sitting and watching kids shows, now the epitome of idiocy, Eren had fallen asleep. He was half on Levi’s body and half smushed into the couch. Levi had relaxed some, somewhat leaning onto Erwin. Last of all, Erwin discovered that Eren had fallen asleep, and now was his time to start his plans.

His large hand moved down to the front of his husband's pants and the other stayed firmly wrapped around his slender waist, kissing his ear. Levi automatically began to shift away, but stopped once his baby began to shuffle around. His blonde god had him trapped. “Erwin, really,” He began, pressing a palm against the older man’s thigh to ease his weight off of the couch as he tried to stand, careful not to move Eren too much. His husband only pressed his hips down back into the cushions and wrapped his fingers around Levi’s, gliding his palm up his pant leg and situated it right over his bulging crotch. “Levi,” Erwin whispered, “Let me suck your cock. I'll finger you- You like it when I do that. You cry like a bitch.”

Levi strained himself to not make any noise.

The blonde grinned and kissed the smaller one’s head softly. “That's right… You want that, hm?” He asked, the hand on his husband's hip lightening it's hold and petting up and down the curvy sides of his body. Levi’s eyes turned into cat-like slits, peering at his son, then to Erwin. He watched Erwin’s demeanor soften and saw him raise his eyebrows, goading an answer from him. He nodded meekly. He wanted this. Bad. He was a sex-craved whore for his husband. “That's what I thought,” The all knowing Erwin Smith spoke, and ground his lover’s hand down onto his hard, clothed cock.

With the quiet shuffling noises of clothes going on, Levi somehow managed to free himself enough from Eren's body, so he could practically fold himself in half and get his lips around Erwin’s cock. Erwin had his left hand on Levi’s head, playing with his hair and sometimes pushing him down and holding him there (his husband had always enjoyed being choked on dick - a well known fact) and his right hand reached across to toy with Eren’s pants hem. Levi hadn't realized how badly he wanted to spend time with his lover again. He wanted to fuck again - they hadn't _really_  touched each other’s naked body like this in two months. _Oh God_ , Levi completely forgot about Eren. He just pleasured that dick shoved in his mouth and whined about his own needs.

Erwin came in no time. Big, thick loads shot into Levi’s mouth and coated his throat in sticky semen. Levi shot up for air, panting and licking the white from his lips. He practically crawled onto his husband and rutted into his thigh. “Fuck me, Sir, fuck my ass-” Levi mewled into Erwin’s ear, unzipping his trousers and yanking out his sensitive cock, rubbing it into his husband’s pant leg. Erwin, with the hand that was previously playing with Eren’s pants, woke his son up. He gave one of his brown locks a little tug, waking the cranky baby up in no time. Levi was oblivious to his son waking up and laying his eyes on his needy Papa, using words he had yet to learn. Quietly, Eren stuck out his hands and placed them on Levi’s lower back. “Papa… What are you doing?” Erwin bit his lip and held in a laugh, watching Levi freeze in place and make eye contact with his little boy.

Levi tried scrambling off of Erwin, hands shooting down to cover himself up, but Erwin only brought his lover closer, one hand wrapping around the waist and the other thumbing the tip of that leaking dick. “Daddy…” Eren mumbled, looking for answers. His big eyes wandered between both of his caretakers, gently pulling at Levi’s shirt. Erwin, the devil he is, pulled back that extra layer of skin Levi had and ran his thumb around the exposed, highly sensitive flesh. Levi cried out, not too loud, in both pleasure and terrible embarrassment, then pulled off the blonde and hurried to the master bedroom. Erwin tucked himself back into his pants and scooped up Eren in his arms, giving him a gentle kiss on the head. “You’ll learn one day, baby.”

* * *

 

Almost two weeks had passed without any trouble. Erwin didn’t want to press his husband too hard after the beating and a half he had gotten from Levi, but he fully intended to do it again.

It was breakfast on a Saturday morning - eggs, bacon, and pancakes lying around the table, two coffees for the men and milk for the boy. Levi had finally sat down across from Erwin, Eren sitting at the side of the table, and sighed once he finally relaxed his sore feet. Eren had already started digging into his food, mouth wide open and full of maple syrup and eggs. “Papa, it’s good!” He shouted, not once looking up from his plate.

“Eren, it’s not polite to speak with your mouth full,” Erwin chided, still smiling at his husband from across the dining table. Levi had started to cut into his pancakes, making tiny squares and drizzling them with syrup, while Erwin left his plate untouched, thoughts still brewing in his mind. Not even a whole minute later, Erwin had his foot rubbing up Levi’s calf, warmly. They had played this sort of game all the time, mostly just as a loving act.

Today it wasn’t just love Erwin was aiming for.

Levi had payed the small act no mind, continuing to take small bites and chatter with his son about how excited they were for Eren’s first day of 2nd grade to start. Erwin trailed his toes up a little higher, rubbing methodically and delicately at his inner thigh. He pulled away for a second, to ease off any suspicion Levi was gaining.

“That’s right, Honey. We’re going to take you shopping for new clothes and all your notebooks, isn’t that right, Erw- _Oh_!” Levi choked on his words, jumping back a bit in his seat when he felt pressure and a nicely timed rub at his crotch.

Eren jumped also, at the reaction of his father, and started to peek under the table. “What? Is there a mouse? I wanna see!” He asked, curiously, eyes wide and searching for anything, ducking his head under the wooden edge and searching around.”Papa, did a rattler bite you? Maybe it was a snake and it ran away,” Eren rambled, trying to get his eight year old brain to serve a hypothesis. The small boy finally looked up to his father’s laps, Daddy’s leg out and pressed into Papa’s, and Papa clenching his fingers into the foot that was pushing on him. Eren shot back up. “Daddy, why are you doing that?” He asked, picking up a piece of bacon and chewing at it.

Erwin grinned, beginning to move his foot in circles, rubbing right up against Levi’s taint. “Oh, Baby, it makes your Papa feel good.” Soon his own son would be trying to get friction on his own body. He’d be hitting puberty in just a few years - something the blonde was highly excited for.

Levi furrowed his brows together when his face began heating up, dreading this chat and _loathing_  his husband. “Eren, go to your room.” He stifled out with flared nostrils and eye that could kill. They were trained on Erwin, of course.

“But I didn’t do anything! That’s not fair! Daddy, let me stay,” Eren whined, jumping out of his seat and tucking himself into Erwin’s side, clearly mooching his way into staying at the table. Erwin stuck his hands under Eren’s arms and pulled him up into his lap, sitting him face to face with Levi. This was going better than he expected, really.

Eren frowned at his Papa, who looked like a tomato just about ready to burst. Erwin stroked gently at Eren’s sides, all the while keeping his foot rutting on Levi’s slowly growing stiffy. “I think Eren should stay, Levi. He can finish his breakfast, then move into his room. Does that sound good with you?” Erwin looked down at his son, who nodded and grinned.

Levi’s legs spasmed under the table as he felt a particularly enjoyable touch, digging his nails into the top of Erwin’s foot. He tried his best not to start grinding into it, but the feeling just came natural. He had always loved having sexual rendezvous with Erwin right out in plain sight, and though it made his skin crawl that his son was watching him while he got off of a fucking _foot-job_ , it also gave him deviant chills up his spine to urge him to keep going. God damn, Erwin knew how to press his buttons.

Eren held onto one of Erwin’s hands that was currently rubbing against his chest, in soft, soothing trails, paying close attention to his tiny nipples that had barely started to react to the physical attention. Erwin moved his own plate of food off to the side and planted Eren’s down right in front of them, letting his boy continue to eat his fill. Levi was desperately trying to give his husband disappointed looks of utter hatred, but his eyelids drooped and his his lips quivered, and soon it was a face that yelled  _give me more._

The younger of the men began to grind eagerly at the toes on his shaft, keeping his sights on Eren, to make sure his kid wasn’t staring at his “fuck me” face. His brunette beauty had his eyes down, staring at his breakfast as he stuffed his cheeks. Erwin had his face lax the entire time, just a lazy smile on his lips as he started to push a little harder. With his leg strained out, and the roughness he was applying to his lover’s cock, Eren began bouncing against his thigh. His little boy giggled, but otherwise thought it to be a fun game.

Levi’s mind was cloudy when his orgasm was so close. Staring at Eren, bobbing up and down in Erwin’s lap, it started to look like he was being fucked by his Daddy. It was so disgustingly pleasing to look at. Levi’s mind trailed off to a picture in his mind - Eren, a little more grown, taking Erwin’s eight inch cock to the brim, his sticky, tan skin naked and shimmering with sweat. Levi shivered in horror with what his mind was conjuring up, but he _loved it_. His attention snapped back into the reality of the situation, and he came. He was sweaty, hot, and blissed out beyond all belief. His throat hitched and a moan came out, catching eyes with Eren as he did so.

Now, breakfast was cold, Eren was asking questions, and he creamed his pants.

Maybe this idea wasn’t so bad.

Later in the day, Eren was in the den, playing with plastic trucks and legos, and his parents cleaned up in the kitchen. Levi had changed into a pair of shorts after soiling his pajama pants that morning. Erwin wiped off his hands after putting majority of the dishes onto the drying rack, and planted himself behind Levi. He gently massaged his narrow hips, kissed delicately at the back of his neck, and spoke like velvet.

“You seemed to like that today.”

Levi faltered with the dish and sponge in his hand, but went right back to scrubbing. “It- I don’t know, Erwin. It felt good, I guess.” He shrugged, feeling his husband’s hips rub right up against his, slowly rocking back and forth. He kept wiping at the plates and bowls, but it became just a tad too hard to concentrate when his lover was practically fucking up into him through their clothes. “What are you, a dog in heat? Get off, shoo,” Levi set his plate down and waved his free hand off in the direction of the living room.

Erwin smiled, licking up his jaw and pulling his cock from his sweats, rubbing it up against Levi’s soft cotton shorts and his lower back. He heard his mate squawk and drop the dish into the sink, creating a loud clatter for just a moment. He was surprised… Maybe a little turned on, too.

Levi pulled his hands from the soapy water and wiped them off on his shirt, gripping the hem of his shorts to pull them down his thighs. “Make it quick, please.”

He heard a chuckle and felt Erwin’s dick slip between his legs. He closed them together tight to create friction for the both of them. Erwin rocked up into the fat, pale thighs, grinding against the bottom of Levi’s cock and balls. Levi bent over the counter and moaned quietly, closing his eyes when Erwin wet his fingertips and started playing with his rim, pressing and massaging all around his hole. “Erwin, please fuck me tonight-” He whined, feeling the blonde starting to thrust forward quicker. “I don’t care if Eren sees, I don’t care if he watches- Please, I just want to have your cock in me!” Levi wailed, trying to keep quiet incase Eren came running into the kitchen to see what the noises were.

Erwin leaned in close and bit Levi’s neck, holding it between his teeth as he pumped his bare hips forward fast, both of his hands keeping a hard hold on the small frame that was all his. With Levi’s permission, he had such a plan for tonight. This is what he was waiting for.

* * *

 

It was late in the night, Levi already prepped himself while waiting for Erwin to get his slow ass out of the shower. They left their door cracked open in case of an emergency, but Levi really knew that Erwin just wanted their son to have quick access to see anything going on. Levi laid naked on the bed, stroking his cock lazily and lubing up his ass one more time before Erwin stepped out from their connected bathroom, no towel, nothing, still dripping wet in some places. “That’s nice, Baby. All stretched out and ready to be fucked.” Erwin moaned, cock already hard. He must’ve been thinking about this in the shower.

“I’m ready, sir, please cum in my ass,” Levi stared at Erwin with wide eyes, watching his golden haired lover to sit, propped up against the pillows, and hold onto the base of his length. Levi licked his lips and skipped any and all sorts of foreplay, instantly straddling his husband’s hips and shoving that fat dick into him. He cried out, eyes watering with how damn good it already felt, clawing his nails into Erwin’s well built chest. The older man hummed, thrusting up in shallow strokes, letting Levi do most of the work. His husband didn’t care. He got what he wanted - cock.

Erwin waited a full two minutes, letting Levi cry and whine about how good his insides felt, how much he needed to be fucked, how perfect his cock was and how lucky he was to have such a good husband. The blonde kissed at Levi’s nipples, squeezed at his ass, and called him his slut, just the way Levi wanted. Just as Levi came close to yelling in pure joy, Erwin yelled for him.

“Eren! C’mere!”

And Levi stopped rutting down almost immediately. They both heard tiny footsteps running down the hall and watched as their door swung open. Their little boy’s  grin dropped into confusion. “Daddy?” The eight-year-old watched with wide eyes as Erwin began rocking his hips again, and his Papa made a hurt sound. They weren’t wearing clothes either! Levi’s head whipped back around to stare at Erwin, mad at _himself_  for not expecting his lover to blatantly take his words for granted earlier.

“Come up on the bed with me and Papa. I want to show you something, Sweetheart.”

Eren followed the orders without much though, climbing up on the bed and sitting right beside his caretakers. His eyes went as big as the moon as soon as he saw Levi’s length. “Woah! Papa! How come your peepee is so big?” He asked wondrously, blinking in astonishment. Levi only whined, cock twitching in betrayal at how _sexy_  Eren’s innocence was to him. Erwin’s fucking horse cock wasn’t helping the matter much, either. He was getting fucked into with just as much vigor as before, causing tears to well up in his eyes. He felt so _good_.

Erwin pulled Eren onto his bare chest, making him face Levi. “It’s because Daddy’s making him feel good. Daddy’s penis is inside him.” He groaned, watching Eren lay on his stomach to watch closely at Levi’s dick. Levi was staring down at their baby, utterly ashamed of how his hard cock kept bouncing right in front of his little face.

“ _Inside_? How?” Eren questioned. His ass was right in front of Erwin’s face, and the blonde had half the intention to pull his shorts down right over his bum and give him a good licking. Erwin didn’t answer Eren immediately; he pulled Levi from his cock and reveled in the cry that his husband made. He wanted to be fucked _bad_.

Erwin’s wet erection now stood proudly out in the open, Levi sitting back in between his thighs, waiting again to be pounded into. “This is Daddy’s peepee… I put it inside Papa’s bottom. We stretch it out and lick it and play with it until we can fit Daddy inside.” Erwin swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath and building up his courage to say, “Kiss it, Eren.”

And Eren did, no questions asked. He wrapped his hands around the large, throbbing head, and gave it a kiss on the slit, excited. Erwin had to keep in his barrage of foul words, eyes rolling back in pure bliss as he finally got his youthful, adorable son to touch his hard cock. “Erwin!” Levi squeaked, panting and red, shocked, but fingering his fucked open ass-pussy. Erwin opened his eyes quickly and pulled Eren back from his dick, moaning. “You’re so perfect, Angel.”

Levi took his rightful place back on his lover’s dripping wet dick, licking his lips and watching his boy. He wished Eren was so much bigger. He wouldn’t have to feel as guilty. He wouldn’t have to worry as much about hurting him. He wanted to fuck his goddamn face in.

Eren eyed his Papa’s length, too enamored with the new taboo topic to fully understand that this was all dio wrong. He saw one of Erwin’s hands smacking Levi's side, to which Levi bounced faster and worked his thighs just a _little_  harder to get that delicious, fat cock to split him in two. Eren squeaked like a dog toy, then giggled like a kid on sugar when Erwin palmed his behind. It felt good, like when they would scratch his back or rub his head. He pushed back into it.

Erwin told Levi he'd come any second, and Eren asked what that meant. Neither of the men had replied, both of them too caught up in their daze of a climax. The boy got a breathy “hold on, Eren” in return.

Levi clenched up tight when he felt Erwin release his heavy load inside of him, making his insides gooey and even hotter. Eren’s Papa threw his head back and made a noise that sounded like crying, but it was all the opposite. His speech was too garbled, all layered with the sounds of incomprehensible lust and love. Eren did him a favor and leaned forward to kiss his cock, too.

In seconds, Eren’s face was covered in white, globby semen. He _had_  to know what this stuff was!

Both of his parents took a while to stave off of their high, panting and chuckling and asking themselves what the hell they had gotten themselves into. But when their pretty boy demanded an encore… They weren't pondering the question for too long.


End file.
